


Cupcake

by blankdblank



Series: Thranduil Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Birthday Fluff, Heroes to Villains, Lost Love, Reincarnation, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: For your relative's birthday you go to extreme lengths to make her happy, including going to a Villain's lair for aid in a long lost secret. But his aid comes with a price.Please tell me what you think of this, and if I should continue this series, I really love it and am dying for some feedback on it.





	Cupcake

Immortal Villian

Through your childhood everyone has said that you look eerily like your Great Grandmother’s Grandmother who was rumored to be immortal herself, at your birth you were next in line to be named after her, and through your teen years you began to realize you actually were her and you were sent back to mend your Soulmates’ shattered heart, but would he be the same man you’d left behind?

…

With aching muscles from his fingers across the back of his broad shoulders and down the center of his back at his latest calling to assist in the destruction of yet another freak asteroid mumbling to himself, “If I told them once, I told them a thousand times, turn off the damn magnetic plasma shield blocking the rings humming from Saturn,” that had began to affect the migration patterns of sparrows, “Hardly a problem. Now it asteroid central.” Sighing as his hand rose to squeeze his right throbbing shoulder with a grimace as his long silvery white hair swayed draped down his back while his other hand rose to flip the last switch in the process of landing his flying machine in his garage that sealed itself back around him as it powered down and he exited.

His feet hitting the ground sending a pulse through his back drawing another grimace and groan with fingers outstretched in pain, drawing in a steady breath to regain his composure noticing the small floating robot raccoon butler, Tobi, that had come to deliver the news. The dress shoes on his feet making small clicks on the marble floors beneath him in his path to his room as the butler went through the normal list of announcements before eagerly announcing his achievement.

Running his mechanical miniature fingers together with a gleeful smirk, “And lastly of course I managed to apprehend an intruder earlier.”

The Villian froze and glanced at the robot with a raised brow, “Intruder?”

The Raccoon’s smirk grew as he turned to face his Master completely, nodding his head, “Yes, had the gall to stroll right up to the door and ring the bell.”

The villain smirked withholding a chuckle at the Racoon’s mistake, “I believe that would make them a guest, not an intruder.”

The Racoon’s smirk dimmed slightly and its eyes fell to the Villan’s chest as it scoured through its internal memory bank confirming the definition before meeting the kind silvery blue eyes again, gleeful tone dropping slightly in a disheartened tone, “Oh.”

A velvety chuckle rang out from the Villian as he reached out to stroke the Racoon’s head gently in a comforting manner, his head turning to adjust the location of the Villian’s hand for a few moments before he drew back brushing down his small maroon vest, ensuring the silver buttons with the Villian’s crest etched into them and smiled again as the Villian motioned his head to the side with a kind smile, “Let’s go check on our guest shall we?”

Tobi nodded and showed him to the room while he climbed onto this shoulders rubbing them for him as he crossed the vast mansion, and climbing off as they neared the door, he drew in a deep breath relaxing his face back into a blank expression as he opened the door. It came to a stop along the wall as his eyes fell on the woman chained on the bed, arms chained tightly against her chest seated cross legged on the bed with chains attaching her ankles to the bed. Flipping through the book they had been offered until the new appearance of Company, closing the book carefully at glancing up and locking eyes with the frozen Villian.

It can’t be, the smile forming on her face as she shimmied and scooted to the end of the bed to hang her legs off of the side revealing the bright green socks matching the converse carelessly dropped at the end of the bed while her fingers rose to offer a small wave, “Hello.” Her words revealing a voice he’d only heard in his dreams since her passing paired with the same bright glowing smile.

Tobi floated closer to the woman with a timid smile of his own drawing the key for the locks from the small chained loop on his vest, “I am terribly sorry, it seems I mistook you for an intruder.”

Her giggle sounding out filling the small room with air of timid glee, “It’s alright, I’d guessed as much.” While his small fingers unhooked the locks quickly allowing them to droop heavily around her small frame.

Drawing every bit of his composure again with a steady inhale the Villian glanced at the Woman still seated on the bed, smiling up at him once more, “How is it you managed to find my home? I merely added the doorbell out of sarcastic amusement at the fact that it would never be needed.”

She giggled again spurring another urge to sprint over to her passionately claiming those hauntingly similar lips in a long awaited and necessary kiss as his chin rose at a slight tilt awaiting her answer, “My Great Grandmother mentioned you like Chrysanthemums.”

A small smirk forcing the corners of his mouth to rise in curiosity, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

You reached down pulling your shoes back on and starting to tie them, “Are you sure about that?” Her smirk drawing his mind racing back to once as they were teenager he and his Soulmate had drawn maps of their dream locations for their dream house, he however had chosen to choose an actual map which he formed into an intricate folded Chrysanthemum that he offered to her as a gift.

Blinking free from the memory his eyes narrowed at her while she finished tying her second shoe in the same fumbling manner she had done centuries before, “How did you get here?”

Her dazzling eyes met his again as she lowered her leg, “Glider.”

He nodded through another flash of her prior life’s invented transportation, caving in to the burning question gnawing at him, “And just what exactly brought you here?”

Her smile grew again, “My Great Grandmother’s birthday is coming up and I was wondering, you were both alive in the 1800’s, and she won’t stop talking about this bakery you’d stop at for these chocolate gnash cupcakes with orange filling and black cherry icing. Even mentioned you’d gotten a job there just to gain the recipe so you could make them for her and I was wondering if you still had it?” Offering him a slightly pleading glimmer in her eyes paired with a hopeful smile forcing his face to soften and curl into a small smile.

His foot slid back and he turned holding his hand out to allow her to join him leading the way, “I have it written down, I’ll help you make them, the frosting is very testy to perfect.” Smiling at the top of her head still barely reaching his shoulder admiring the same figure and sway to her walk while he guided her through the halls to the kitchen while she spilled further details about her elder through wandering eyes taking in as many details of her surrounding as she could manage. His hand firmly fixing on her back when she paused glancing into his study where he’d painted, sketched and sculpted each and every memory he could manage through his tears, all of her, hoping their physical being could cease the burning ache at her loss, unable to do so and only heightening the need to have her near him once more. “My collection is not for public viewing.”

Her eyes glancing up at his face while his hand dropped through their continued steps as he locked his ahead hoping she would not notice the trembling in his hand at the loss of contact only growing as her eyes resumed their roaming over their surroundings until you finally reached the kitchen.

The massive room with equally massive windows drawing a quiet gasp from her drawing another rise in the corner of his mouth while he left her side to stop at the bookshelves along the wall sliding his fingers along the spines of his well worn leather bound journals filled with recipes from his travels through the centuries retrieving the one he’d wanted, flicking it from its home with one of his long fingers and spreading the creaking cover with a growing smile at the memories flooding back into his mind at the long unused journal before skimming for the page. “Like I said before, I will assist you in preparing this dessert, but will be wanting something in return.” Eyes still locked on the flipping pages feeling hers landing on him from the other side of the room, drawing closer and resting her hands on the counter before her.

“And what might that be?”

His fingers sliding gently above the recipe he’d rested on as he scanned the familiar steps before looking at her again, “You have to agree to my condition before you will be informed of it.” The narrowing of her eyes through her raised brow nearly drawing a chuckle from him her normal irritated expression, he smirked raising a brow holding the open journal in one palm at his side with a slight sigh to his words feigning aloofness, “Unless this recipe isn’t as important as you had thought before. It’s your choice.”

A sparkle flashing through his eyes at her steady inhale through her fingers tapping against the light orange tiles coating the surface, “Fine.”

He stepped closer extending his hand to seal the agreement and watching as you held out your hand to grab his, his voice pausing your movement with his stern tone “Don’t shake if you don’t mean it.” His smirk returning as she grabbed his hand and the sealing bond of their agreement glowed around their hands settling deep into the skin coating their hands and wrists before vanishing signaling his release of her hand with a large smile laying the book down to collect the supplies, “You’re in luck, I happened to collect fresh oranges and cherries from my orchards yesterday.”

Filling his arms and returning to set the ingredients out along the counter before collecting the rest along with the proper mixing utensils while she examined the recipe, he leaned on the counter eying her body leaned across the counter getting a sideways glance at the recipe and turning to look up at him when he neared again, “I will leave the cake mix to you, I’ll handle the icing.” His eyes scanning over her face noting the curious expression, gently turning her to face the supplies he’d set before her, “We will discuss the agreement later.”

Her eyes glancing at him through the baking after he’d tied his hair back, smirking as he stole glances of her, happily sinking back into their old baking routines, hands overlapping in their former paths easing through the difficult recipe at her side with his body newly recovered from its former aching as he led her to his flying machine to escort her back to her Great Grandmother’s home.

The small woman lighting up at his presence and their gift, happily eating them between rounds of giggling trips down memory lane before finally asking, “I do hope you’ll come back to visit sometime, I’ve missed our talks terribly. I’d hoped to have spent more of my life in your company.” Gently cupping his hands as he smiled brightly at her with the same dazzling sparkle in his eyes.

A soft chuckle escaped him, “Well for that at least you will no longer have to bear, we’ve discussed it and you and your Great Granddaughter are moving in with me, and you both will remain there for as long as you shall live.” His smile growing wider as she curled around his neck happily puling him in for a hug with a soft squeal, while his eyes met his returned Mate’s eyes smiling at her lips parting slightly in shock at his demand.


End file.
